


Cuddle Me

by moriya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriya/pseuds/moriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>actualvoid asked:<br/>prompt: derek walking in on stiles asleep using his jacket as a pillow/something to cuddle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Me

Derek was exhausted after a long day in work bartending, which was a refreshing change after being constantly tired from fighting the monster of the week. Who knew pouring drinks and playing a therapist for the clients would be this tiring?

All Derek could think about all day long was to finally get to Stiles.  
The two of them had come closer than ever during all the mayhem that ensued in Beacon Hills and they fit perfectly together. Derek was raw where Stiles was tender. Stiles was funny while Derek was such a sourwolf.  
Stiles' sourwolf, if to be precise.

Anyway, the two of them just worked together. There was this click, this connection that some people sought after their entire life but failed to find. It was the connection Derek once mistook in thinking he had with Kate, but now that he had Stiles, that he got to have those feelings, he could finally know for sure, Kate was not his mate.

She was the biggest mistake of his life, one he paid dearly for, but at least he could take comfort in knowing that she may have robbed him of his entire family but at least she didn't capture his heart and soul in the process. Or, at least if she had, Stiles freed him of her.

Thinking of Stiles made Derek smile gently as he came up the stairs in his building, happy to finally see his mate, to kiss him and tell him how much he missed him. 

Coming into the house, Derek knew instantly that Stiles was in the bedroom. He took off his coat, hung it up next to the door and walked slowly to their bedroom, already suspecting of what awaited him there.

And, sure enough, he was right, he thought to himself as he watched his beautiful mate sleeping while cuddling Derek's leather coat. 

Derek felt his heart swell with more love, if such a thing was possible, at the sight of it. Stiles was scenting Derek without even knowing and Derek had to restrain himself from going to him right then and kiss him awake and then make love to him, to show him how much he loved him, let him know how much having him in his life made Derek the happiest werewolf in the whole world.

Instead of doing any of it or settle for just shouting it out for everyone to hear, Derek approached the bed slowly and spooned Stiles from behind, their favorite position while asleep.

Stiles sighed contently in his sleep as he felt Derek there with him, so Derek kissed his neck and lulled him back to sleep in his loving arms.  
As Derek fell asleep as well, he couldn't help but think that that having Stiles like that every day was worth pretty much anything. He wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck in titles :)


End file.
